Immortality (VampireHunter UK x Vampire US)
by AwesomeBridget
Summary: Alfred F. Jones is a vampire who wants to be just like everyone else, but of course, being what he is, that doesn't exactly work out. However, on a quest to gain a friend, he meets a certain Brit by the name of Arthur Kirkland. After gaining some hope that he'd make a friend, Arthur reveals himself to be a vampire hunter! Now it's up to Alfred to prove himself to be a good vampire.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The sun rose early in the morning, streams of light flowing through the transparent curtains of the American's bedroom. Alfred groaned, cracking his eyes open with a sigh. "Damn… I forgot to close the thicker curtains…" He grumbled, sitting up as he carefully approached the window to close the curtains. His ruby pupils narrowed as he got closer to the source of the painfully blinding light **;** He let out a small hiss before he quickly closed the curtains. Alfred let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank God… That would've been a bad way to start the day!" He stretched, smiling widely and baring his fangs.

Alfred F. Jones was a vampire, and he had been since he was a child. When heading home from dinner with his parents one night, they were attacked by a vampire. His father had tried to fight the vampire off, but he was first to go, and in a rather gruesome way; the vampire had ripped out his throat and left him to bleed to death. His mother tried escaping with Alfred, but she too was caught; their speed, as with any human, was nothing compared to a vampire's. Her death, however, came from the heart; the vampire had torn it from her chest and drank from her arteries. When Alfred was all that was left, the vampire killed him the least painfully, as he simply sank his teeth into the boy's flesh and sucked him dry. After killing him, though, the vampire brought him back as one of his kind to be his thrall. However, when he turned 18, his strength was at its peak, and he got revenge by forcing a wooden stake into the other vampire's cold, unbeating heart. And, though it was quite a nuisance sometimes, he'd come to terms with the fact that he was one of the undead now, and that couldn't be undone.

Being a vampire was rather lonely, though. He tried making friends, but whenever he did, they either ran away or tried to kill him. Everyone was afraid of him, and though he understood why, he wished they wouldn't jump to conclusions. He was a hero, after all! It was just hard to believe that a vampire could be good.

Alfred looked around his room in boredom, humming a bit. "I think… I'm going to try getting a friend, again. I can't take this loneliness much longer!" He whined, before covering himself in thick, dark clothing so that the sunlight wouldn't hurt him, and also so people wouldn't know that he was a vampire. He slipped on long, dark clothes, a bomber jacket, a hat, boots, and shades to hide any obvious facts.

He was about to leave, but as he grabbed the doorknob, he noticed another problem. His nails had grown out quite a bit, and it was impossible to manage them. They were long and sharp, and could cut through things very easily. Shit! How was he supposed to hide those?! He tried cutting them, but that just broke the fingernail clipper. He tried biting them off, but they seemed as hard as a rock when he did so. He tried putting gloves on, but they cut right through! "Dammit!" He cursed, before deciding to just stuff his hands in his pockets as he headed out.

Once outside, he walked around and looked at everyone that passed by. However, it was hard to get a good look because they all ran past him. He sighed, grumbling as he walked on. However, since he wasn't watching where he was going, he ran right into someone and knocked them both down. He heard the other person release a small yelp and a stream of curse words, as he, himself, chuckled a bit. Alfred got up and extended a hand to the other man. "Hey, sorry about that bro! Are you okay?"

He heard the person sigh, as he felt him take his hand and stand up. "Yes, I'm fine. What about- My word. I've never seen fingernails so grown out!" The person exclaimed in a shocked tone, his eyes widening as he looked at the nails.

Alfred mumbled a curse himself. He forgot about his nails! "A-ah, yeah, I like… I like growing them out. Weapons of defense against baddies or whatever, y'know?" He laughed nervously, as the dirty blonde man inspected his hand.

"How peculiar… I've never seen skin so perfectly white before…" The Brit hummed, as Alfred felt his cheeks burn up from the, what he assumed to be, compliment.

"Yeah, I don't go out much, I'm more of a gamer type." The other man looked up into his sunglasses, his eyes narrowing as Alfred backed away. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't get so close to me. We just met, after a- Hey!" He huffed as the blonde removed his sunglasses. Alfred blinked, as he was able to see him clearer now. His eyes were like a deep, green ocean, and they sparkled with curiosity and intrigue. His skin was also pale, but a normal pale, unlike his own skin, and it was absolutely unblemished. His hair was as golden as a setting sun, though it was a bit messy and randomly sticking out in every which way. He was… beautiful. Alfred visibly blushed as the Brit stared deep into eyes.

"What an incredible color… Deep and rich, like small pools of blood…" The other man mumbled to himself as he got a good look at the vampire's features.

After a moment of eye contact, Alfred cleared his throat to break the silence. "Hey, um… Can I get those back, please?" He asked, gesturing to his sunglasses.

The other blonde didn't seem to hear him for a moment, but he soon snapped back to reality. "O-oh! Right, right, of course." He nodded, giving him his sunglasses as Alfred put it on. "...I hope this does not come off as weird or creepy, but would you mind telling me your name?" He asked, and Alfred nodded.

"Uh, sure dude. It's um- It's Alfred. Alfred Jones." He smiled slightly, being careful not to show his fangs too much. "Would you mind telling me yours?"

"My name is Arthur Kirkland. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Mister Jones." Arthur replied, as the American nodded slightly.

"Y-yeah. The pleasure is all mine bro… Aaaaaanyway, I'm afraid that I must be going now! See you later, Arthur!" He said, before quickly dashing away, though he tried to keep at a normal speed, so that he wasn't suspected, as he left Arthur standing there in awe.

A small smile crept up on Arthur's face as he hummed, watching Alfred run off at a clearly forced pace. "What an interesting specimen…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As Alfred entered his house, he slammed the door shut and took a deep breath. Did that really just happen?! He could've screamed in delight. He actually had a conversation with someone that wasn't full of hate~! They even exchanged names! He had to contain his excitement, as he took a few breaths to calm himself down. Maybe… just maybe… they could be friends! He just… had to conceal the whole 'vampire' thing. Unless he'd already figured it out? Alfred pondered this. Did this man, this Arthur Kirkland, know what he was? He didn't /seem/ to, so he just assumed he didn't. If he did, does that mean he wasn't afraid of them?! He broke into a grin. He /had/ to see that man again. Soon. He needed to develop a good relationship with him.

However, unfortunately for Alfred, Arthur wasn't as good as he appeared, for he was a vampire hunter. Arthur, like Alfred, had lost his family to a vampire, but before the vampire could suck his blood, Arthur pressed a silver cross to his cold skin and the vampire was soon expired.

People hardly ever left their houses without some sort of thing to fight off a vampire because they knew that vampires could attack them if they weren't in their houses. People often don't have enough time to react, however. In his instance, Arthur knew that the vampire underestimated him, and so he used that to his advantage in killing the vampire.

After that, Arthur had been saving innocent families from vampire attacks, and was soon known to be a savior by the townsfolk. Yes, he was the hero. Since then, Arthur has sworn to eliminate every vampire in existence, so that they would no longer plague this world. Though honestly, this vampire was… different, and that is what captivated him. Normally, any vampire would have seized the opportunity to attack, but this one didn't, no matter what he did. He had a sort of… innocence to him that was unlike any vampire he'd encountered before. Perhaps he could study him a bit more before doing away with him.

Later that day, Alfred had decided to visit the Brit and get to know him more, as he showed up at his house. The vampire had followed the scent of his blood as it streamed through his veins, and so he was able to find his house, as he knocked on the door. Arthur lived in a secluded, forest area, because he preferred to live in isolation. This was helpful to the American, because the trees would block most of the sun, and so he could go out without being clad in dark, heavy clothing.

At hearing the knock, Arthur looked up from his book in confusion. Who could possibly be knocking upon his door? He wasn't expecting anyone, and it wasn't exactly easy to find unless you were thoroughly searching the forest for his house. Still, he got up and slowly opened the door, a small smirk forming on his features when he saw the young adult. "Alfred? What are you doing here? Or, better yet, how did you know I was here?" He asked, though he already knew the answer.

"Ah… um…" When Alfred was put on the spot, he hummed in thought before shrugging. "...You seem like the type to live alone in a forest?"

Arthur nodded. "Fair enough. Now, as for my former question-"

"Oh, you know, I just kinda wanted to talk to you a bit more. You seem really cool and stuff, so yeah… Would that be okay?" He asked, as the Brit blinked.

"Oh, well… Certainly. Come inside." He stepped aside, allowing the pale one inside. However, as Alfred went inside, he accidentally scraped the Englishman's skin, drawing some blood as he froze and slowly turned.

Arthur glanced at the injury, then back at the vampire as he bit back a smirk. "Incredible. How can your nails be so sharp?" He asked, though he received no answer. He was only faced with silence, as he watched the American's dark red eyes remain fixed on the drops of blood forming along the cut. Truth be told, Alfred never liked drinking blood, so he did his best to refrain from doing so, but every time he did, it got harder and harder to resist. He just didn't want to lose any humanity that he had left!

Arthur watched carefully, reaching into his pocket to grab at a small bottle of holy water that he had hidden, as he slightly glared at the younger one. "Oi, are you alright?" He called, as Alfred snapped out of it and smiled.

"Y-yeah, certainly! I just… I'm sorry, are you alright? Where do you keep your bandages?" He asked, as Arthur shook his head.

"No, no, it's fine. I can get one myself." He went to grab one, but once he did, Alfred took it out of his hand. He also grabbed a cotton ball and used it to gently dab at the cut, soaking up the blood. Soon after doing so, he put the bandage on and threw away the cotton ball. The gentleman stared in confusion and shock. What…? Did a vampire just resist another chance to drink someone's blood? That's impossible! He was sure they had no self control when it came to these sorts of things… Then, another thought came to mind. Had the boy ever had human blood? He had to have had some type of blood, he wouldn't be alive if he didn't, but vampires can live for a while without human blood… They'd be weaker than they should be, and eventually would die from starvation. Surely the lad knew this?

Alfred sat down on the couch after closing the blind, removing his sunglasses as he smiled. "So… wassup?" He asked, as Arthur sat down on the couch parallel to the one Alfred was sitting down on.

"...Not much. I was just reading some." He replied with a small shrug.

"Oh, that's cool! So, you're a nerd?" He snickered, and Arthur appeared unamused, causing Alfred's laughter to die down. "Eh… sorry… I don't know how talking and stuff works. Mind educating me?" He asked with a sheepish smile, and the other nodded a bit.

"I suppose I could. First off, people don't insult each other when they first meet. Usually, insulting requires hatred or a close friendship."

The American nodded slightly. "I'd prefer to have the latter, honestly…"

"Yes… Well, to get there, we would need to learn more about each other and determine if we'd have a good friendship or not." Arthur stated, as Alfred bowed his head.

"Of course. Who should start?" The vampire asked, tilting his head slightly.

The hunter shrugged slightly before replying. "You could, I suppose."

"Alright, well… My name is Alfred, I'm 19 years old, my birthday is on July 4th… My favorite color is red, my favorite animal is a dog, I'm a v-" He quickly cut himself off. "A… vivacious person!" He laughed nervously, and Arthur's eyes narrowed.

"Alfred… Stop hiding it. Anyone who looked at you would know what you are." He snarled slightly.

Alfred frowned and sighed, slumping over. "Yeaaahhhhh… I'm a vampire…" He whined. "I'm a good vampire, though! I've never killed anyone or anything! Or, well… I did once, but only because he killed my parents."

Arthur hummed in thought. "I'll make my own decision on whether you're good or not… You're certainly different from other vampires, I must admit." Arthur nodded, and Alfred blinked.

"Oh? You've met other vampires before?" That meant that Arthur wasn't scared of them, right?!

"More than you know." He sighed, recalling all the different times he's had to save innocent lives from such creatures as the one before him.

"What do you mean…? There aren't that many vampires here, in town." If his skin wasn't already white, it would've certainly whitened once he got a look at the facial expression Arthur had. It was a blood curdling, spine-chilling, and intimidating grin, and he quickly felt less safe in his presence. He had this eerie look in his eyes, that turned his beautiful emeralds into vats of deadly acid. He shrunk in his seat, as Arthur chuckled.

"Oh, nothing~" He purred, smirking. "I'm just wondering… Have you ever pondered why there aren't many vampires in town anymore?" His eyes flashed dangerously.

Alfred yelped slightly, trying to back against the couch as he kept his mouth shut and tried to figure out what the other man was implying.

As the tension in the room grew, Arthur just sat, staring at the vampire, who was honestly scared of him now.

"C-come on man, stop kidding around! This i-isn't funny…"

"Good. I wasn't meaning to be funny." He stood up, and Alfred quickly backed against the couch more, causing Arthur to chuckle darkly. Alfred's eyes were wide, his pupils dilated as he watched Arthur intently. "Well don't you look vulnerable~ You know, your kind and I don't exactly have a good relationship." Arthur smirked and walked over to a closet, opening it as he pulled out a necklace with garlic tied to it.

Alfred instinctively covered his nose, as he groaned softly. "B-but I'm not like my kind…! Please, you don't have to do this, right? Right? I didn't drink your blood or anything, I-I resisted the temptation!" He whimpered. He watched as Arthur walked over to him and stabbed a wooden stake right by his head, the wood barely scraping him. He jumped, yelping as he moved away from the stake.

"You're right, but I swore to myself that I would get rid of every vampire…" He whispered, causing Alfred to grow close to tears; He'd had hostility shown towards him, but he never received anything like this!

"Please, Arthur, I won't… I won't bother you anymore! I'll just go somewhere else! Stay away from you! You'll never see me again! Please!" He begged.

"Never see you again? I doubt that very much~ You see, when you meet someone, you're bound to see them again at some point in your life." Arthur pointed out with a smirk.

"Well… I haven't hurt anyone, and I don't plan to! Honest!" Alfred was just trying his best to convince the Brit to let him live.

"But then you'll die from starvation and that's a dreadful way to go, so I'd be doing you a favor by just killing you here and now." The dirty blonde insisted, but then blinked when he noticed something. Was the American… crying?

Indeed he was! He didn't want to die! He just wanted a friend, just /one/ friend, was that too much to ask for? He wanted to live a normal life, as normal of a life as he could have! He was practically still a kid!

"Arthur please! I-I don't…" He hiccuped, reaching his hands up to wipe his tears. "I don't want to die! I want to live a long life, I want to really live, there's so much I haven't gotten to do! I'm only 19, I've got so much life yet! Please! Please don't kill me…!" Alfred sobbed.

Arthur stared blankly for a moment before bursting into a fit of laughter. "Oh Dear Lord, you're pathetic!" He laughed.

Alfred frowned at the Brit, but just sniffled and wiped his tears. He decided to keep his mouth shut for now, just in case.

Arthur soon stopped laughing as he took a deep breath and hummed in thought, tapping his chin. Well… He /did/ want to study him more before killing him, and he had never seen a vampire cry before. It pleased him to feel so powerful and in control of the situation. The corners of his mouth twisted into another smirk as he gave a curt nod. "Fine. You can convince me to let you live. Prove to me that you're 'good,' as you claim to be. You've got one month. I won't try to kill you so long as I see no reason to. If you don't drink anyone's blood, then you can live and we'll part ways. But I'll be keeping a close eye on you." He stated.

Alfred sighed in relief and nodded quickly. "Okay! That's fine! Thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He thanked him a million times.

Arthur groaned in response and put his tools away. "Stop that. It's gross." He grumbled, and the American complied. This should be interesting...


End file.
